This invention relates, in general, to printed circuit boards, and more specifically, to folding EMI (electro-magnetic interference)/TEMPEST (descriptive term for electromagnetic energy conducted or radiated from equipment processing classified information) proof printed circuit board modules.
Problems with protecting EMI and TEMPEST emissions from detection outside of the circuit, as well as problems with radio frequencies (RF) penetrating and interupting the circuit, has prompted security housing to surround the printed circuits. The housing can often be comparatively large and requires intermediate or post assembly. For instance, when the housing and circuit board are not integrated, each must be constructed separately with an additional assembly process. Testing after assembly can be very difficult.